


Твои кости/Мои руки/Вечность

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Reality, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тысяча более счастливых финалов, которых у Бейонда Бездея никогда не было.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Твои кости/Мои руки/Вечность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your bones/my hands/eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060613) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды Death Note.  
> Беты: Профессор Блэк-Снейп, Fernesia Erde, Персе.

Есть варианты истории, где Бейонд Бездей никогда не попадает в дом Вамми, где умирает в четыре года от голода, где беспризорно вырастает на улице и становится обеспеченным героиновым дилером, где его в середине подросткового возраста вербует улыбающийся мужчина в костюме из полиэстера и Бейонд снимается в порно за весьма среднюю зарплату, пока случайно после съемок не умирает в своем трейлере от эротической аутоасфиксии. Есть несколько вариантов, где он более-менее счастлив, где призрак, хихикающий ему в ухо, по большей части заглушен мерным гулом телевизионных помех, смехом в соседней комнате, простыми и унылыми ежедневными радостями, из которых складывается жизнь Бейонда.

Есть варианты истории, где он попадает в дом Вамми, а L — нет, и вскоре после того Бейонд уходит, или топится в колодце, или становится тремя величайшими детективами мира и безжалостно все проебывает, сжигая себя до того, как Кира даже переходит во второй класс средней школы. Есть вариант, где А не совершает самоубийство и они вместе с B угоняют «шеви-пикап» 1992 года, который кто-то скупо покрыл золотой краской и неосмотрительно оставил на ночь на автостоянке в Винчестере, едут в Лондон и устраиваются на дерьмовую работу официантами в закусочной, всегда запаздывают с квартирной платой, искусно целуются после долгих смен и растрачивают свой интеллект с безудержным удовлетворением, какого ни один из них прежде не знал.

Есть вариант этой истории, где L ровным счетом все равно, а есть другой, где он выслеживает их обоих, является к ним лично, поскольку они обводят вокруг пальца всех сыщиков, посланных по их следу, и тащит домой, упирающихся и смеющихся, будто пару положенных не на место игрушек, с которыми он еще не закончил играть. В этом варианте B отсасывает ему в машине по дороге домой, и А не разговаривает с ним еще неделю. Они нарушители, руками и сердцем они стирают границы друг между другом. А в конце концов вешается почти в каждом варианте, но позже.

Есть вариант, где L целует его без перерыва, называет темными, мягкими словами и B будто обращается в метель, бушует над L, запирает его и становится отмычкой. Они проводят друг по другу кончиками пальцев, взбираясь по лестнице из позвонков, вверх, и вверх, и вверх, однако ни разу не достигнув вершины. Финал кажется вымыслом, словно весна после зимы. В целует веки L, тонкие, как воск, с синяками от усталости из-за бессонницы, будто у L в голове течь, из которой выливается сон. Без страха не обходится ни один раз. А висит, словно приспущенный флаг, и на похоронах они стоят с голыми белыми костями вместо похоронного черного.

Есть вариант, где никто не умирает, где все побеждают. Полдень среды приносит в Токио проливной ливень, и дело Киры быстро раскрывается в их руках, двое против одного — слишком легко (почти), их собственная игра, в которой каждый, даже бог, лишь фигура на доске. В этом варианте L доживает до пенсии, и они с В ускользают, будто изгнанные призраки, в квартиру в Вене и становятся скучными, тихими, часто улыбающимися людьми с кошкой и любимым пабом, с требующими оплаты счетами, и с сединой в волосах, и с более чем одной парой брюк у каждого, и занимаются только большими, грандиозными, громогласными, важными делами. Ничто по-настоящему не сравнимо с делом Киры, но есть определенный уровень удовлетворенности, достигнув которого, перестаешь измерять.

В действительности ни одного из этих вариантов не происходит в мире, где застрял Бейонд, прикованный наручниками к медицинской каталке в больнице Лос-Анджелеса, с агентами ФБР по каждой стороне, зачитывающими Бейонду его права.

Наоми Мисора милая, хрупкая штучка, и он хотел бы вписать ее в одну из своих вселенных, однако неизвестно, вернутся ли к нему двигательные функции. Есть только уверенность в том, что останутся шрамы. Бейонд это чувствует, эту печать позора и потери. Не выходит даже умереть, и Бейонду кажется, что, быть может, эта реальность обманывает его, удерживая от побега в большую переплетающуюся массу других и выбора той, которая бы нравилась больше всего. Той, что с белыми пальцами, и губами, и пульсом, по которому можно наметить курс.

L приходит навестить его в больницу только один раз, и то Бейонду, возможно, это снится. Он касается шрамов В голыми руками, что опасно, он может подхватить инфекцию, — пожалуйста, инфицируй меня, пожалуйста, во мне есть пустота, которую нужно заполнить ядом, — но L не вздрагивает.

— Во время операции мне приснился сон, — говорит ему В, поскольку L молчит, — что я святой. Все происходило точно так же, но под всем этим у меня была священная цель, и в конечном счете в этом оказался смысл. Я сгорел, как Жанна д'Арк, а ты плакал по мне. — Он улыбается, даром что половина его лицевых мышц парализована, и надеется, что смотреть на это ужасно. — Ну и хуева куча дерьма, верно?

Челюсти L крепко сжаты, а затем он уходит — слишком быстро, практически убегает и прячется, — и В хочется верить: ничего из того, что L чувствует, не будет согревать его по ночам.

Он умирает в тюрьме, наконец, наконец, после того, как ждал так долго, и плывет, утопает среди глубокого океана своих альтернативных миров, молитв и воплощений, и находит прохладную синюю ночь с хрупкими белыми руками, в которой можно прилечь отдохнуть.


End file.
